Dark Knights
by himaco
Summary: The Turks find themselves mixed up the one of Shinra's little Unspoken secrets. Cowriter is the wonderful, Catnip25
1. Default Chapter

* * *

This is a random fic that just popped into my head  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Reno woke up with a headache the size of a reactor. 'Where am I?' He thought as he took in his surroundings. He went to rub his head to find his hand blocked by bandages. Moving the covers he sees his stomach rapped up as well. 'When?' "Uhh, my head. What's going on?" he stood as he spoke. Listening intently, he moves towards the sound of a keyboard.  
  
As he looked thru the door he saw a brown haired woman at a computer, muttering under her breath, pressing hard on the keys. "Hey, babe, can you tell me what we did last night?" She looked up at Reno.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" She stood up. Walking around the desk, she put the back of her hand on Reno's undamaged cheek. "You should go back to sleep, you still have a small fever."  
  
Reno looked at her, "Listen, tell me what's going on and I won't hurt you." He glared at her to get his point across. She only started giggling at him. "You may want to sit down first." She pointed to a chair.  
  
He sat down and looked at her. "Alright. I take it you don't remember last night, do you?" 'Now that I think about it...' Reno looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't think you would... Well my name is Angel." She slightly smiled as she sat down at her desk again. "Last night you were at a bar called 'Last Stop', and head-over-heel drunk I might add. You got into a fight with a few "friends" of mine. Why a Turk would walk into a place like that alone, I don't know."  
  
He gave Angel an annoyed look and said "Get on with it." She started giggling at him again, but quickly gathered her self-control.  
  
"You see, after they jumped you the fight started. You held your own for a bit, but they started to over power you. So I, being an idiot, decided to jump in." Angel stood up and grabbed a roll of bandages, then hand them to Reno. "You got knocked out so I rapped up your wounds and brought you here. I just realized that you're a Turk when you interrupted my typing and I didn't hear you move on my floor."  
  
Reno looked at the bandage roll cautiously. "So, thank you, I guess." As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard a car pull out in front of the house. "Oh, gawds. Why now?" Angel put a laptop on her desk.  
  
Pulling cable out, she connected the laptop to the computer. "Come down, download faster!" Looking back at the Turk, she gave him a small smile, "Will you go get my keys? They are on the hook in the next room, you know the one you where sleeping in?"  
  
Reno walked back to the other room. After he found the keys, he saw his shirt and shoes on the floor. When he was finished getting dressed, the front door came crashing down. He also felt his EMR being shoved into his hands. "Let's go." Angel whispered as she led him to a midnight blue convertible.  
  
Angel put her laptop in back, and then sat down in the front seat. "Reno, are you coming or just going to stand there?"  
  
Reno got into the car on the passenger side and gave Angel a questioning look. "How did you know my name?" She started the car, and began pulling out of the drive as she answered his question. "Because there's only one red-headed Turk."

* * *

That's the first ch. Let me know if you want it to keep going. 


	2. What am I thinking?

* * *

Here's Chapter 2 at long last, please give a round of appluse for Catnip25, my dear friend and co-writer, who was kind enouth to write this Chapter for us!

Disclaimer: If you still need to be told that I only own Angel and The Dark Knights than you really need help.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Angel hesitated. "You'll see, Reno." Reno looked out the window. '_Why am I going with this woman? I barely know anything except her name.'_ Reno thought to himself. "You look worried. Why?" "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the road?" "Yes, but I can see you out of the corner of my eye. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Reno. I don't bite." "I don't know that." They came to a stop at a red light. Angel looked at Reno and smiled. "Yes you do, because I'm telling you." "I can't and won't trust everything you say. I don't know you like that." Angel smirked. "That's a good trait. But," she paused, "you must trust me a little bit or you wouldn't have gotten in the car, now would you?" Reno thought about that for a minute. '_She's right. If I really don't trust her as much as I let on, I wouldn't have gotten in this car.'_

Reno didn't respond, but Angel knew what he was thinking about. After a while, Reno felt something biting at his neck. At first, he didn't mind because he thought it was all in his head. But after a while, he started to realize that something was actually biting at his neck. '_What the hell?'_ He looked back to see two big, blue eyes staring at him. "Uh I think something is in here." "Meow." "Woah!" Reno nearly jumped out of his skin when the animal meowed. "What the hell is that?" "A Russian Blue." "And what is a Russian Blue?" "His name is Smokey. He's my cat." Smokey meowed again, this time at Angel. "I didn't think a Turk would be afraid of a little kitty." "Meow." "I'm not afraid of it; it just startled me." "He's not an _it_, he's a _he_." "Whatever."

"I guess I'll have to call Red and tell her to meet me there." "Meet you where? And who is this, Red?" "Red is the person who they thought you were." "And what about this _Red_? Does he work with you?" "Red is a girl." "You mean those guys mistook me for a _girl_?" Angel grinned. "Hey, it's not a hard thing to do." Reno glared at her. "Besides, you two look _exactly_ alike. Aside from the fact that her scars are on her forearms." Reno frowned, "I can't believe they mistook me for a _girl_." "I'll have you know, that Red is a very smart _girl_. She can hack into _anything_. She probably knows more about you than you know about yourself." "So she's some computer stalker, right?" "_No_." Reno sighed as Angel called Red. "Hey, Red. "Yeah, I need you to meet me at HQ... Oh, okay... He's there too? ...And him too? ..." Angel frowned. "Are they mad? ...Okay, all right. Bye."

Angel stopped at another red light. "You have a surprise at DK HQ." "And it is?" "I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Reno rolled his eyes. "Meow..." "SHIT!" Yet again the cat in the back seat startled Reno. "Get that thing a muzzle!" "He's a _cat_ not a _thing_. And what does he need a _muzzle _for?" "So you can shut him up." "He didn't do anything, Reno." "He's trying to kill me." "_How_, Reno?" "By giving me a heart attack." "Yeah, okay Reno. What ever you say." When the light turned green, Angel took a left. She then turned right. "Okay, Reno. We're here."


	3. I haven't kill you, because I work for y...

Hey. Himaco here. Sorry it been ages, this seems to happen a lot. Anyways. Chapter Three: I haven't killed you, because I work for you.

* * *

Reno and Angel pulled up to a warehouse looking place. Reno gave a raised eyebrow to the building. 

"Hey, just because it looks rundown doesn't mean anything." Angel said as she pulled herself out of the car. "Coming Reno?"

Reno gave the place another look and sighed. After getting out he watched Smokey follow him and start to "attack" his pant leg.

Angel, standing a few feet ahead of him, started laughing.

"It is NOT funny!" He shouted at her causing her to laugh harder.

Angel's laughter stopped as fast as it started. Reno noticed that she was looking, well glaring at something behind him.

"Miss Lorns. I see you found my missing Turk."

Reno whipped around so fast his own ponytail hit him in the face.

"Tseng sir!" He almost shouted.

Tseng acted like he didn't even hear Reno and walk straight up to Angel.

"Lorns, President Rufus would like a word with you about the explosion on the 65th floor. If you recall?"

Angel's glare seemed to strengthen. "I hope you recall that those charges were dropped?" She asked back.

Reno stood there feeling slightly confused. Rude came up behind Tseng and motioned for Reno to follow him. Not knowing what else to do, he followed Rude.

"Hey man, what is going on here?" Reno asked his friend.

"…You have been missing since yesterday."

"I meant with that chick and Tseng." He responded slightly annoyed.

"….You mean Angel?" Rude asked looking at Reno with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the cute blond next to her!" Reno yelled.

"……Chill Reno. She's an old friend of mine that I introduced to Rufus. She works with the Shinra Investigations Department in Administrative Research." Rude stated calmly.

Reno stopped and gave his teammate a questionable look. "Rude," he started, "WE are the Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research. Wouldn't I KNOW if there was another department?"

"…No. It was contained to Rufus, me, and Tseng." Rude said still calm as could be.

Reno shook his and started towards the car again. When he and Rude reached it Reno got another surprise. A red, messy headed woman with black slacks, and a loose mostly unbuttoned, white button-down shirt.

"Oh, hey Rude." She said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

This is a start I guess. Once again I'm sorry it is so short and Late. 


	4. Framed again!

Himaco here. I'm at it again. Here's another chapter of Dark Knights.

* * *

Chapter 4 Framed again!

* * *

Angel and Tseng glared at each other.

"Are you going to come on your own?" Tseng asked.

"Are you going to let Elena off at my expense?" Angel replied.

Tseng didn't respond to her but turned to the direction of the car.

"We already have Red. She volunteered to come with you." He said as he started towards the car.

Knowing that she had no choice, Angel followed.

Reno looked from Rude to the red-head, and back to Rude.

"Who- never mind." He said.

"Every one in." Tseng said walking up. "Rude your shotgun, Reno in back with Red and Angel."

Angel came up and nodded to the red-head, who got out.

"You sure?" She asked. Angel only nodded in response and tossed the keys to her car over to the red-head.

The girl said nothing else, she just went to Angel's car, and pulled it into the ware house.

When Angel was sure the place was locked up tight again she got into the back of the car with Reno.

"So, Angel, how has your father be doing?" Rude asked.

"Same as always, constantly lecturing me for not being a Turk and going on about 'Family Traditions'." She said back to him.

"I see. He still running that bar? What was it called….." Rude trailed of trying to think.

"Last Stop, and yes he still has it." Angel answered again.

Reno's surprise continued to grow, he never saw his friend talk to someone so much. Although the rest of the ride was fairly silent back to Shira Headquarters.

* * *

/Later in Rufus's Office/

* * *

Rufus looked from Angel to Elena to Tseng and back to Angel.

"Anyone know why we're here?" He asked calm and collected.

"Because I'm being framed for the explosion on the 65th floor, the floor that the Turk office is on, that Elena caused." Angel stated glaring at Elena.

"I caused no such thing. It is against regulations to start and leave fires unattended within a Shinra building." Elena said back in her defense.

"All the more reason for you to blame it on me. Rule #8: Cover anything you don't want someone to see, especially if it's your mistake." Angel said to her.

"Enough, both of you." Rufus said interrupting their argument. "Tseng if you would explain."

Tseng nodded and stood up. "A short time ago there was a small explosion in Elena's offices, this happen during a scheduled appointment Angel Lorns had with you sir was ending. Lorns was soon found with Elena. They both were covered in ash and yelling at each other."

* * *

SO was it Elena or Angel, I leave that up to you all to decide.

Send in your vote with your Review, if no reviews come in. I'll decide on another way to torture all of you. Muhahahaha!

…

Anyways, I'll be back soon.


End file.
